River of Time
by Maiokoe
Summary: A day in their world was three months for humans. For Lucy, it had been a year. For Aquarius, only four days. As each day passed, Lucy's went by faster, years in the span of two weeks. She missed that blonde, that little girl who called her 'friend'. She missed Lucy Heartfilia.


A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

To be honest, I just hate the thought that Lucy can never see Aquarius again. So, this was born~!

* * *

Aquarius smiled as her fellow Zodiacs laughed around the large table. Though no longer possessing a key of her own, she was still one of the Twelve Zodiacs, always would be.

Loke was recounting Lucy's latest job with Natsu, while Virgo's monotone chimed in every so often with Natsu and Happy's antics. Taurus sobbed that he hadn't been summoned to assist his beautiful mistress, but Capricorn immediately scolded him, stating that because he wasn't summoned, Lucy had been fine and **not** in danger. Aries agreed that was for the best. The Twins twirled around the room with Plue, not in the mood for the 'grown-ups' small talk. At another table, Yukino's Celestial Spirits sat, speaking quietly while the Son joined in with Lucy's friends, laughing along with them.

"A-aquarius-san, I'm sorry, but, what have you been up to?" Aries stuttered at during a lull, the Spirits breaking off into their own conversations. The volatile mermaid glanced over at her, arching a brow. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Me?" Scorpio wrapped an arm around her and she practically melted. "Well, just going on dates with my _boyfriend_ ," she sang, snuggling into him, smiling up at him. He grinned down at her.

"Ah, My Lady calls. Excuse me," Loke smiled, rising and straightening his tie before disappearing in light.

Her smile fell as the golden glitter dissipated. A familiar pang rang in her chest. To her, it didn't seem like very much time had passed since her key had been broken, but Celestial Spirits run on a different set of rules. One day in their world equaled three months for humans. At this point, it had been almost a week.

Lucy hadn't seen her in over a year.

She pulled away from Scorpio and when he saw the look on her face, he merely took her hand, squeezed once, and then let go. No one could understand her pain, but they could attempt. To never be called again? Ever? To remain forever locked in the Spirit World wasn't horrible, but the human world, with their summoner, was interesting.

Fairy Tail was interesting, it was fun.

Lucy was fun.

She floated from the hall, drifting through the garden and slipping into the pool nearby for their use. She dominated this area now, forever locked in their world. Still powerful, but reduced as she was? They all smiled and talked with her, but she knew they pitied her.

Who wouldn't?

Respected, yes, for offering her power, her key, _her life_ , to save their Mage, but she knew they spoke of her when she wasn't around. The Zodiac who could no longer be called, who obtained freedom from every Celestial Mage.

Lucy still lived, that was one thing she liked about her situation. She may have complained about that boyfriendless-blonde to anyone who would have listened all those years ago after Layla died, but she truly loved her. Her first friend, as Lucy always reminded her every time she _accidently_ sent her flying with her tidal wave or commented on her lack of a love life or stated she was an annoying brat.

All of which was true, but still. It hurt, not seeing her. For Celestial Spirits, they would be called numerous times a day to her aid, but she could go days without seeing them.

It really set in, just a little bit ago, that Aquarius would never see Lucy really grow up. Those seven years they were stuck on Tenrou gave them all a good idea about how it would be after their favorite blonde couldn't summon them anymore. Gave them all a better understanding of how the mermaid was feeling now. But she would never see that little girl get married to that idiot fire-breather, never see the monsters their children would be, never put up with said children while secretly loving every minute of it, never have to go through Lucy's aging, how she faded as the years caught up with her.

Never had to see the woman finally leave them all behind. Like Layla.

Aquarius gazed up at their sky, seeing the planets that housed so many different spirits, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks.

That would be one thing she was spared, at-least. Another good thing to come of her voluntary exile: she wouldn't see that little girl fading away, her light dimming before she took her final breaths. She would only hear second-hand when the girl finally passed. Maybe the pain wouldn't be so bad then?

* * *

It was two years now, since Lucy had seen her.

It was eight days for her.

She never realized how boring their world was. With Lucy, she always seemed to be summoned away, always interrupted on her dates with Scorpio. She missed it now. Missed it more than she ever thought she would. While her friends would flit off—so very often it seemed to her—she remained behind, in her garden, in the pool, sighing and gazing around her with blank eyes.

Was it weird that everything lost its joy now?

Meals with the other Zodiacs were always fun and she was always filled in on their adventures, but it still hurt so much. It hurt that she couldn't see Natsu being conned into a date with their pretty blonde, she couldn't pop up and interrupt like Virgo and Loke did. Or that Juvia finally succeeded in getting a date with Gray(Hooray for her Water-Mage friend!) and the Ice-Make Mage reluctantly admitting it wasn't too terrible—only to be promptly tackled by the Water girl and dragged off to plan their wedding.

Or that little Wendy was growing so much stronger, enough that she could actually put up a decent fight against Natsu or Gajeel.

She was just missing so much and it was really starting to hurt. Two years already. Did Lucy miss her as much as she missed that airheaded idiot? Maybe, considering how much she cried when she lost her to save her friends.

One friend, one who could never die, sacrificed for all her new friends, for her future. There really had been no contest, no need for that hesitation. She had her memories of them together, that should be enough for her. Now she had friends that would always stay by her side—except for that disbandment nonsense a year ago, but the mermaid let that go when everyone came back and Lucy wasn't alone anymore.

No, scratch that, she was still pissed. How _dare_ they leave the blonde after everything she's been through, after everything _she_ did, everything _she_ gave up to save their asses with Tartaros?!

It was a good thing she couldn't come back to their world, otherwise she'd drown them _all._

* * *

Almost two weeks now. Three years for Lucy.

Juvia and Gray were now dating, the girl calmer around him now that she didn't have to fight for his attention. Lucy and Natsu were engaged—in Virgo's terms anyway. Loke was adamant they were just very good friends. The reality was (via Capricorn) they were dating as well.

As the goat explained it, Natsu didn't get what all the fuss was about until Lisanna explained for him that yes, he was jealous when she finally got a date with a nice boy in town. And that's why he felt the need to drop in on their lunch with Happy and feel no remorse leaving for the guy to pay for all of it. He already lived with her (practically) so they might as well make it official, right?

After it was further explained that he didn't really have to do much more than he did already (not destroying her apartment would be a good start, as would toning it down on jobs so she could pay her rent) he agreed and proudly declared they were dating. Lucy threw a mug at his head, screaming that he can't just decide things like that.

Levy and Gajeel were together, but not really. She was too shy and he was too… whatever he was, to admit to each other that they actually shared feelings. But they went on jobs together, spent time at Gajeel and Pantherlily's house, and sat at the same table when they were in the Guild.

She missed seeing all this first hand, seeing how it went down. She would have loved to tease (harass) Lucy about not having a boyfriend, or having it decided for her. She would have liked to congratulate Juvia. But, as it stood, she could only ask Virgo to convey those feelings to Lucy ("But don't you _dare_ give her any ideas that I actually miss her, that whiny brat! This is a dream come true for me, I don't have to save her scrawny ass anymore!").

* * *

Two weeks. Three and a half years.

Gajeel and Levy were officially dating. Juvia was planning the wedding, despite them having just got together _literally_ three days ago. She was also planning her own, regardless of the lack of an engagement ring. Gray was understandably worried.

Erza and Jellal finally started seeing each other, after the scarlet haired beauty cornered him on Crime Sorceiere's latest visit and decided that his time for brooding was over—she forgave him and she never held him responsible and if he continued to ignore her, so help her, she was going to get Meredy to set up a Soul Link between the two.

He quietly agreed and they went out to celebrate with cake. Strawberry, of-course.

Natsu may have burned down his house and was now bunking with Lucy until he rebuilt it. Happy had no qualms with staying, but Lucy insisted they needed their own spaces. Natsu hadn't worked on it in two weeks, also content to just stay with the blonde.

Mirajane, the Demon Matchmaker herself, may or may not be engaged to Laxus. They couldn't get a straight answer out of him and interrogating Mira was a terrible idea.

Bisca and Alzak just announced they were pregnant with their second child. Asuka wanted a little sister.

She was missing so much, and it had only been two days on her side. Loke assured her Lucy still asked after her, was still worried about her, but Aquarius just brushed him off, reiterating once again that she was glad she was rid of the blonde. She didn't want to deal with her then, and especially not now that she finally had a boyfriend.

She was so proud of Lucy, for being so strong, for finding those friends she cherished. For actually getting a boyfriend, despite it being the idiot pink-haired boy. She missed her so much, did Lucy know? For all her words, she really did love that girl.

She was her first friend, after-all.

* * *

Fifteen days. Almost four years.

Aquarius heaved out a breath, resting her chin in her hand as she gazed out at the gardens. She was once again in her pool, Loke off assisting the clumsy blonde in whatever job she was on. Taurus was sobbing off in a corner, Aries stammering out soothing words, trying to comfort him. Capricorn was reading through a book of poetry at a nearby table, glasses on despite the shade he was in. The Twins were dancing around, spinning and twirling with Plue and other Nikolas.

" _Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"_

The blue-haired mermaid jerked, looking around with wide eyes. None of her fellow Zodiac looked up or even alarmed.

That… That _was_ Lucy's voice, wasn't it? It hadn't been so long for her, she would have remembered. Hell, she'll probably remember her annoying voice long after the girl was gone. But why did she hear her? Was she going mad, stuck here so long in the Spirit World? She tended to isolate herself from the other spirits, was that it?

The burst of golden light from where Virgo had just joined Capricorn alerted to Aquarius, yes, she _had_ heard Lucy. But why? Was she becoming that powerful, that her magic echoed across their world? Why didn't the other Zodiac hear her then?

Virgo reappeared a moment later, face set in a blank mask. "Virgo," Aquarius called out, resting her arms along the pool edge. The pink-haired maid glanced over at her. "What did the stupid blonde do now?"

"Princess seems to have lost her clothes. I'm fetching new ones for her." Aquarius couldn't help her smile. Four years and the blonde still hadn't changed. She was glad. "Excuse me," Virgo moved away and Aquarius waved a hand.

"Aquarius," she shifted her eyes, looking to where Capricorn sat, book closed on the table. "Would you care to join me? I was just about to have some tea." A kettle and two cups appeared as he spoke. With a small smile, she pulled herself from the water, floating over to take her seat opposite. "And how are you, Aquarius?" She sent him a sharp look, but his eyes were hidden and his expression was blank as always.

"Fine."

"Are you?"

" _Yes._ " He regarded her for a moment longer before picking up the kettle.

"I see. Miss Lucy asked me to tell her how you're doing. The anniversary is coming up." For a long moment, Aquarius merely stared at him.

Anniversary? Of what? When they first met? When Layla died?

But then she realized and she felt an immense cold.

When her key was broken.

"Tell her…" she trailed off, thinking. Capricorn poured their tea silently, waiting for her to finish. This was hard for the blue-haired mermaid, harder than she thought. She deliberately avoided contact with Lucy—any and all attempts—because she was no longer contracted to her. They no longer had any connection, no tie. Yes, she would have loved to speak with her, but it would just hurt the blonde more than it already did. It would just hurt Aquarius. "Tell Lucy I'm doing alright."

"As you say."

* * *

Sixteen days. Four years.

Aquarius sat in the great hall with them all, listening to the latest story from the human world. Juvia was convinced Gray proposed when he mentioned she looked nice in her new sundress (it was white) and promptly sent out invitations. You can imagine the chaos when Lyon showed up, declaring Gray unfit of such a woman.

Gajeel tried performing a new song for the Guild, dedicated to Levy, but she promptly dragged him off stage before he could start, cheeks red and burning. Laxus and Mirajane were not engaged. They were dating.

Lucy got her first kiss from Natsu and kicked the poor boy into a wall in her embarrassment. Natsu sprung right back up and Richard (Crime Sorciere was visiting) sang something about how in-love they were.

"… _open thee…"_

Aquarius blinked, gazing around curiously. She swore she heard Lucy again, had been for the past day or so. She must really be getting strong. A moment later and Loke rose, apologizing and disappearing into starlight. Virgo disappeared after him.

Brilliant light shone as the rest of Lucy's Zodiac Spirits disappeared into that same gold glitter, leaving Aquarius alone in the great hall.

She stared around her, eyes hooded as tears threatened to fall. Lucy summoned all her friends. Was she in danger? Did she need _all_ their power? How was she able to do that? She must have gotten so strong… she missed her. Aquarius missed that lonely little girl, who could rely on only one person to always be there for her. Her strongest friend. Her first friend.

And here she was, alone and unable to return to that girl, now grown-up and a strong mage.

" _I call upon thee, open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"_

Panic rose in her chest. That stupid little girl, didn't she realize Aquarius couldn't be summoned anymore?! Even if she was strong enough to summon all her Zodiacs, while impressive in its own right, she could _**not**_ summon a spirit whose key was broken! There would be nothing to tether them, nothing to connect them! She would kill herself trying!

She gazed down at herself, hope blooming, as she saw the familiar golden light. She choked, raising a hand to cover her mouth.

 _She was being summoned._

Mere moments later she found herself within Fairy Tail's familiar walls, gazing around at all the smiling faces, heard all their cheering. Around her, her fellow spirits dimmed in light, grinning back at her before they disappeared back into their own world, relieving Lucy of their strain. All that remained was Loke, who sustained himself with his own magic. Front and center of the crowd, tears in her eyes, was Lucy.

She hadn't changed much, but she was older, Aquarius could tell that. Her hair was longer and bound up in a high ponytail. Her clothes still hugged her figure, but instead of a crop top and short skirt, it was light jeans tucked into tall boots, and a blue halter top. "A-Aquarius…"

Blue eyes took in her former mistress, took in Fairy Tail. Beside Lucy, Natsu stood, arms crossed and a bright smile on his face. He too had changed, features sharper and a few scars scattered along his arms, one on his chin.

But then she realized how she had been summoned.

Her face contorted into an ugly scowl, eyes narrowed in rage. "You… stupid, little, blonde! Haven't I _told_ you **NEVER** to summon me from a _**bucket**_?!" The bucket rested innocently next to her tail. " _Drown, Blondie!_ " She lifted her pitcher, water spewing out and forming a massive tidal wave, sweeping the previously cheering mages into its depths. The mermaid could only blink at its power as Fairy Tail screamed for mercy. Lucy really had got stronger. Surprise surprise.

" _I-I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!"_ Lucy wailed, clutching onto Natsu for dear life.

" _Oh~?_ I believe you said that last time too, and what do you do?!"

"I promise! N-never again!" Aquarius huffed and released her hold of the wave, the water returning to her pitcher. As the waters receded, Fairy Tail breathed, collapsed onto tables and benches, gasping for breath. "I-I'm sorry!" Lucy braced herself against the floor, gazing up at the mermaid with watery eyes.

"Humph. You should be. Ungrateful brat." But Aquarius couldn't keep the venom in her expression. She was finally back, finally seeing that little girl again. "Tell me, Lucy," she began, "Did you finally manage to get a boyfriend? Hmm? Or are you still so pathetic?"

"Yup! She got me!" Natsu grinned at her and Aquarius's smile got vicious.

"My, what a catch." Lucy hung her head, but she couldn't keep the smile off her lips. Aquarius was finally back, Lucy could finally see her oldest friend again. "Lucy," the Celestial Mage looked up.

Aquarius was smiling. "I missed you, Lucy."

There. She finally admitted it. Finally told her true feelings. She really missed that little girl, the one she watched grow up in that horrible house only to finally find a true family among Fairy Tail.

Lucy's bottom lip wavered, tears leaking out. The mermaid opened her arms and Lucy rushed towards her, sobbing and holding onto her oldest friend. As long as she lived, she was _never_ going to lose another friend. She was strong now, strong enough to protect everyone.

Aquarius held her as she cried, smiling down at her fondly. Fairy Tail shuffled away, giving them their privacy as they finally got their long-awaited reunion. She was finally back with that little girl she cared for all those years. "Tell me, Lucy," she murmured, leaning down, still holding her tightly. "How did you summon me?" Lucy looked up at her, her happiness apparent.

"I got Loke an-and Virgo to help. With Gran-grandpa Crux's knowledge, we… we made you a new key!" And the blonde brandished the gleaming gold key, smiling up at her oldest friend. Aquarius took the key, fingers trailing over it. "It's made from metals from the Spirit World, but Gajeel crafted it with his magic, using a sketch of your old key from Reedus. And from… from part of your old key…" Lucy swallowed, taking the partial key from her ring, showing what was left of the original key.

The key was different, but not so drastically from the original. Still the symbol placed in a urn, two handles on the side, but the bottom was reminisce of Virgo's, with a wide, spade-shaped end but thinner, repeating the urn handles on the top.

"How is this allowed?" the mermaid questioned, turning the key in her hands. She felt it's power— _her_ power—thrumming through it, but she couldn't understand. Once a key was broken, that's it, nothing more. "Did the King allow this, Lucy?" Because that's just she needed, the idiot blonde breaking one of his rules and causing more mayhem.

"I convinced him it was a good idea," Loke stated from beside their Celestial Mage. "Since his 'old friend' was so sad without you, the Spirit who essentially raised her," her eyes narrowed at that, but it was true nonetheless, "And he was going to repair your key eventually."

Aquarius blinked. "He what?"

He sent her a curious look. "You are a member of the Zodiac, and fairly strong at that. Did you think you would never return to the Human World?"

"Once a key is broke, there's no going back," she recited, crossing her arms as Lucy took back the key. "Those are the conditions. The Spirit can never be summoned again."

Loke shrugged. "Either way, you're here."

He was right. No matter how it happened, she was here. She could see Lucy again. She could be summoned once again. She hoped she never had to lose this girl like that again.

Lucy pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, smiling up at her. "What, you're going to interview me or something?" The blonde shook her head.

"Aquarius, would you like to make a contract with me?"

The mermaid gazed down at her, happiness shining in her eyes, her throat closing as she held herself back from sobbing. "Very well, Lucy. I… agree." Lucy beamed.

"What days can I call on you? You're still dating Scorpio, aren't you? I don't want to interrupt your dates." She remembered. The stupid blonde actually remembered that she used to call her during her dates. And she didn't want to mess them up. What an idiot.

"Call on me… whenever you need me, Lucy." The blonde obviously wasn't expecting that answer and Aquarius smirked, hiding her immense joy. "I realize that means I'll be summoned fairly often, but someone has to save your scrawny butt every time you get in trouble. And I did promise Layla I would look after you… I feel like I'm going to regret this," she raised a hand, bracing her fingers against her temple as she sighed, trying to hide how truly happy she was. "But I guess I'll be like Leo then. Whenever you need me, I'll be there." Lucy was crying now, tears slipping down her cheeks and biting at her lip to keep her sobs in. "But," Aquarius wagged a finger threateningly, eyes dark as she leaned in. "If you _ever_ summon me from a bucket, a puddle, or a bathtub ever again… _You will drown._ "

"A-alright! I promise! Never again!" she wailed, launching herself at Aquarius once again, paper and pen forgotten as she held onto her oldest friend. "I'm so sorry, Aquarius! I've missed you so much!"

Aquarius held her once more, indulging the girl. It had been too long, for the both of them, and for now, she was just so happy to see her little girl again.


End file.
